La Chica del 2do B
by Kiss Me Again
Summary: Syaoran tiene un problema: no sabe expresarse bien. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí hace con destreza: tocar el piano. Esa es su gran pasión. Pero ahora otra pasión, inalcanzable, acaba de irrumpir en su mundo: Sakura, una chica de segundo año del instituto. Su desafío es lograr que Sakura entienda a través de la música lo que él no puede decirle con palabras. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**La Chica del 2do. "B"**

**by**

**Kiss Me Again**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen.

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Christian Grenier, esto lo hago sin animo de lucrar solo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**Viernes 16 de septiembre**

—¿Alguno de ustedes toca un instrumento?

El profesor de música es nuevo: se llama Yoshiyuki Terada. Ya en la primera hora de clase, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón. Si hizo esa pregunta enseguida, es porque la clase está compuesta únicamente por alumnos voluntarios. La música, cuando uno tiene quince o dieciséis años, se vuelve optativa. Ya no es algo importante, como las matemáticas o la física... Uno puede, en teoría, vivir sin ella. Yo no.

Esperé, sin embargo, unos segundos antes de levantar la mano. Así, no me hacía notar demasiado. Y menos todavía, porque había llegado tarde a clase. Y, en consecuencia, había tenido que sentarme adelante de todo.

La sonrisa del profesor Terada se había ensanchado. Ay, no había duda: me estaba hablando a mí.

—¿Su nombre?

—Li, Syaoran Li. Me di vuelta.

¡Cómo! ¿Treinta y dos alumnos de todas las divisiones de tercer año habíamos elegido la clase optativa de música, y yo era el único que tocaba un instrumento?

Pensé en el viaje del año pasado a Tokio, que hicimos con la profesora Mariko Midori. (La señora Midori es la profesora de japonés, la tengo de vuelta este año.) En el programa de ese día se había previsto una visita a uno de los colegios de la ciudad. Entramos a una sala; hay treinta alumnos con su profesor de música, que nos recibe con un saludo cordial e incomprensible. Para darnos la bienvenida, les pide a los alumnos no sé qué cosa, pero bueno, todos obedecen. Cada uno saca de su estuche un instrumento: flauta, violín, clarinete... Una chica se sienta al piano. Los otros se ponen de pie. Y el profesor da la señal de largada, levantando las dos manos a la vez. Comienza entonces un verdadero concierto sinfónico. Como en la Pleyel.1 La perfección. Nos sentimos chiquititos. Hasta yo estaba impresionado. En Tokio, la excepción es, forzosamente, que alguien no toque un instrumento.

Acá, en Tomoeda, en el Instituto Seijo, esta mañana, la excepción era yo. El año pasado, tendría que haber aceptado ingresar a una clase especial para músicos, como me había recomendado Takashi.

Eché una mirada furiosa a Eriol. Se dio cuenta. Le dijo al profesor, como para justificarse:

—Yo toco el bajo, un poco. En una banda de amigos. Pero no solfeo. Syaoran, en cambio, es casi un profesional.

En el aula, se produjo un murmullo alegre. Una especie de risa educada. La de todos los principios de año.

—¿Qué instrumento toca, señor Li?

—El piano.

—¿Desde hace mucho?

—Sí.

—¡Desde hace más de diez años, profe! — lanzó a mis espaldas Eriol, a quien no le había preguntado nada—. Su padre es músico.

El profesor Terada frunció las cejas negras y gruesas, verdaderos acentos circunflejos con un cráneo adornado de un cabello entre pelirrojo, donde se sacuden tres pelos perdidos fuera del peinado. Se sacó los anteojos de carey. Era para pensar mejor. De repente, sus grandes ojos de cafés se convirtieron en dos bolitas ridículas.

—Espere —murmuró—. ¿Usted acaso es pariente de Jean-Louis Li?

Con eso, Terada se estaba luciendo. Porque el nombre de Jean-Louis Li hay que pescarlo

cuando desfila a toda velocidad por la pantalla del televisor. Y sí, Jean-Louis Li compuso, sobre todo, música para series televisivas. Y también algunos arreglos, como dice. No está muy orgulloso de eso.

—Es mi padre.

Pensé que iba a encontrar en el rostro del profesor Terada la sonrisita de desprecio habitual. Pero el profesor se volvió a poner los anteojos para declarar a toda la clase, haciendo como si nada:

—Li nos muestra el ejemplo clásico de lo que es un músico o un intérprete: suele ser hijo de alguien que se dedica a la música. El padre de Johann Sebastian Bach, el de Mozart, de Beethoven.

—¡El de Jean-Michel Jarre! —agregó Eriol, animado.

—¿Eso significa según ustedes que la música se transmite por los genes? —preguntó Terada. Miraba fijamente a Eriol como para invitarlo a responder a la pregunta, y agregó:

—¿Que un hijo de músico tiene naturalmente más talento que otro?

Modesto, Eriol. Veía la trampa en la que necesariamente iba a caer. Quiso ganar tiempo:

—Bueno, tal vez...

—¡Claro que no! —afirmó el profesor—. Significa simplemente que un hijo de músico está inmerso en la música desde su más temprana edad. De este modo, cuenta con las mejores condiciones para desarrollar su posible don. Wolfgang se convirtió en Mozart sólo gracias a las lecciones de su padre. Claro que, sin duda, tenía disposiciones excepcionales. Pero si el viejo Leopold hubiera sido... digamos... comerciante o agricultor, con seguridad hoy no tendríamos ni Don Juan ni La flauta mágica. ¡En cuanto a Beethoven, sabemos que su padre le hizo entrar el solfeo a golpes en los dedos!

Un silencio respetuoso pesó de pronto en el aula y vino a concentrarse sobre mis hombros. Listo, iban a pensar que yo era un chico golpeado.

—Este año —dijo Terada—, les propongo completar mis cursos con clases especiales que podrán preparar libremente, sobre el tema que elijan... ¿Alguien se ofrece para el viernes que viene?

Un verdadero problema, esa pregunta: todos los alumnos bajaron la cabeza. De haberse atrevido, Eriol se hubiera escondido debajo de la mesa.

—Bueno, voy a elegir a algunos voluntarios. Usted, el del bajo... sí, usted, ¿cómo es su nombre?

—Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—Y bueno Hiraguizawa, sea gentil: prepárenos para el viernes una clase especial sobre su instrumento... o sobre la banda de la que forma parte.

Conozco bien a Eriol. Desde hace dos años. Provocador, pero nada valiente. Pude medir su pánico en su repentina falta de réplica.

—Profesor, por favor, la semana próxima no: la otra, se lo prometo.

—Dentro de dos semanas. Queda anotado. Entonces, el viernes que viene, le toca exponer a...

El profesor Terada simuló concentrarse en la lista de alumnos. Fingimiento inútil. Como él, yo sabía de antemano a quién le iba a tocar.

—...Syaoran Li. Sobre el tema que elija.

Alzó hacia mí su gruesa mirada fuera de foco. Debe haber confundido mi mueca con una sonrisa resignada.

Ese trabajo era un clavo, aunque en el fondo estaba contento de sacármelo de encima rápido: dentro de una semana, iba a estar tranquilo por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Mientras tanto, no quedaba otra que hacerlo.

En la vida, tengo un problema: no sé expresarme bien. No encuentro las palabras para decir todo lo que tengo en el corazón y en la cabeza. Soy un discapacitado del verbo, un malhablante, podría decirse. A los que ven mal, se los perdona. Es una discapacidad reconocida, es como ser sordo o manco. Pero cuando uno es un inválido de la palabra, es una verdadera tara, un vicio, un defecto que se supone que uno adquirió como consecuencia de malos hábitos.

Hay personas que, cuando hablan, parecen estar leyendo. Forman frases de estilo, tipo Luis XV, llenas de doraduras. Pero si uno pudiera hurgar en su cabeza, se sentiría a veces decepcionado: sus palabras son un decorado que esconde a menudo cosas vulgares, pensamientos e intenciones que han pintado por encima para dar una buena impresión.

Conmigo sucede más bien al revés: el interior es tierno y suave, pero cuando quiero hacerlo salir, se vuelve áspero y tonto. Entonces, como el embalaje es engañoso, desconfían de mis palabras. Las toman con pinzas. O si no, las dejan en el borde de la conversación, sin abrirlas.

Por el contrario, toco bien el piano. El profesor Terada tenía razón, no es un don, aprendí a hacerlo.

Hay que decir que además de la música, no me gustan muchas otras cosas en la vida. Es normal. Me sumergí en ella cuando era chico. No fue difícil, todo el mundo se dedicaba a eso en mi casa. Pero cuidado, no cualquier música. La de los conciertos y del domingo. La que llaman seria como si fuera aburrida. La llamada _clásica_, como si uno no la encontrara más que en el museo. La que llaman la _gran música_, como si las otras fueran un poco más pequeñas.

La música que me gusta es la que permanece y que mira pasar a las otras: al _rock_ y al _funk_, al _pop_ y al _rap_, al _gump_ y al _punk_ y a alguna otra _tecno_ de nombre corto y complicado.

Se cree que la gran música es un lujo. Como si hubiera que ser rico para escucharla. Sin embargo, esta música no cuesta más plata que las otras. ¿Por qué privarse de ella, entonces?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Esta vez presentando algo diferente una adaptación de un libro que leí en el colegio hace ... sacando cuentas ... casi 8 años (wow) ni yo me lo creo, ayer lo encontré revisando en la biblioteca, buscando algo para matar el tiempo, y vi las primeras paginas y quede atrapada de nuevo, así que quise compartirla con todos/as ustedes espero actualizar un capitulo por día, sin mas que comentar me despido y a leer se dijo.**

**Cierto este nuevo fic o intento de fic se lo dedico a una gran personilla Himeki Tomoyo Daidouji, gracias por las ganas y ánimos que trasmitís nena sos un Sol. Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Chica del 2do. "B"**

**by**

**Kiss Me Again**

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen.

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Christian Grenier, esto lo hago sin animo de lucrar solo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**Martes 20 de septiembre**

Al salir del colegio, me fui a sentar en mi banco; se encuentra en la explanada llena de cerezos que une la estación del metro de Tomoeda hacia Tokio.

Desde sexto grado, este banco es mi refugio, mi escondite. En Tokio, uno consigue el lugar que puede. Y yo no soy muy difícil de disimular: en la calle, en el patio, en la clase, paso casi inadvertido. Los profesores se dan cuenta de que existo cuando toman lista y cuando completan los boletines.

Una o dos veces por semana, vengo entonces a instalarme en mi banco. La mayor parte del tiempo, está libre; en este barrio, todo el mundo corre, tanto los turistas como los transeúntes. Ahí, a menudo, escribo mi diario porque no es siempre fácil hacerlo en casa.

Sí, escribo. Cuando están en el papel, tengo la impresión de que mis palabras son más verdaderas que las que digo, que fijan todo lo que no supe expresar.

Nunca tengo apuro por volver a casa. Primero, porque vivo a diez minutos a pie del instituto, en la calle Nerima, un pasaje algo leproso encajonado entre un taller mecánico y el gran cementerio del norte. Luego, porque mi mamá Ieran Li es discapacitada. En cuanto llego del instituto, debo terminar antes de la cena todo lo que ella no pudo hacer durante el día.

Acababa de sentarme en mi banco cuando llegó un viejo vagabundo. No, no tan viejo después de todo. Cuando alguien es pobre o está desocupado, parece siempre mayor de lo que es. Llevaba un sobretodo gastado grande, como alas de vampiro, y enormes zapatos de payaso. Me pidió una moneda y se la di. Después, se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente de mí.

No estaba escribiendo mi diario. Estaba transpirando de tanto pensar en ese famoso trabajo que debo presentar el viernes próximo. Elegí a _Schubert_, que es mi músico preferido. Pero me levanté enseguida. Por el olor. Aquel pobre hombre tenía tan mal olor que hasta las palomas lo evitaban.

Entonces llegó una chica. Quince años, castaña, limpia y sonriente como una publicidad. Respiraba felicidad y salud. Hay, en la vida, chicas extraordinarias que pasan y sabemos que no se detendrán. Pareciera que se mueven por una pantalla de cine: podemos mirarlas, oírlas, pero es inútil intentar comunicarse con ellas. Forman parte de otra dimensión, de un universo tabú y cerrado.

Sin embargo, se trataba con toda seguridad de una alumna de mi instituto.

Sin molestarse, mi vagabundo la increpó para pedirle plata. Entonces, ella se paró para buscar en su monedero. Pero al abrirlo, se cerró su sonrisa. No sé qué le dijo al hombre pero supongo que se olvidó de respirar, si no se hubiera ido corriendo en seguida. Y luego oí que el tipo murmuraba:

—Bah, no importa, señorita. ¡Lo que vale es la intención, como dicen! Yo, cuando pido una moneda, es nada más para charlar un poco...

Ella pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato. Ahí me di cuenta de que era realmente linda: parecemos siempre más lindos, creo, cuando estamos contentos. Y justamente, ella había vuelto a sonreír. Se sentó en el banco, revolvió dentro de su bolso. Sacó un paquete de galletitas con cara de haber ganado al loto. Parecía más contenta que el hombre. Por su aspecto, pienso que él hubiera preferido un sándwich con un vaso de vino.

Pero ella hizo como si nada. Comió las galletitas con él, charlando; en fin, estaban de gran reunión. El vagabundo se distendió. Yo los miraba con un enorme hueco en la panza. Como si también hubiera tenido hambre.

Creo que debo haberme reído, para mis adentros por supuesto. Tenía que estar tocada esa chica para preferir conversar con él en vez de hacerlo conmigo. Pero en el fondo, bien en el fondo esta vez, sabía que ella tenía razón. Creo que el coraje es eso: hacer lo que sabemos que es verdadero y justo, burlándonos de la mirada de los otros y del qué dirán.

Por último, se levantó y se alejó. La seguí con los ojos hasta el final. Hasta que cruzó la calle a la altura de la vieja fuente Yureki, y tomó una de las callecitas perpendiculares al Parque del Rey pingüino.

Me sentía solo, ridículo. Muy digno, el vagabundo se metió en el bolsillo lo que quedaba del paquete de galletitas; luego se recostó en el banco y se durmió. Después de esto, ¿cómo hablar de _Schubert_? _Schubert_ vivió mal y murió en la miseria. Era feo y desgraciado en el amor. Yo estaba con Schubert como esa chica con el vagabundo: le brindaba al músico interés y consuelo, pero doscientos años después de su nacimiento.

Es tanto más fácil querer a la gente a la distancia.


End file.
